Aristocracy of Brno
The aristocracy of Brno still wield a lot of power, even in the 21st Century. They are greatly respected, as well as being major employers. It is estimated that anywhere between 30-50% of the population is employed by the nobility, whilst 75% of the land is owned by them. Major Families Major families are the oldest, most powerful and richest families of all. Farakarov: The Farakarov's claim to be the oldest noble family in Brno, and indeed they can trace their ancestry in Brno back to the 10th Century, and back to Denmark a century earlier. Certainly, they have been central to Brnoan politics right the way through, showing great survival instincts in times of upheaval. Prior to the unification of Brno under the Hartlóva dynasty, the Farakarov's ruled over Vinohrady Island, but were among the earliest to recognise the supremacy of the Hartlóva's as the monarchs of all Brno. They returned to being royal blood in 2031, with the crowning of King Wilhelm II. Their estates are the largest in Brno. The families crest includes two crossed battle axes, with a small round shield behind, and a horse charging out. Current head of the family: Lord Wilhelm Geoffry Lyon Farakarov VII of Vaalborg. (Baron of Vinohrady, Duke of Kharus, Earl of Brnade and King of All Brno) Other notable members: Lord Gregory Wilhelm Samuel Farakarov (father, deceased) Residences: '''Farakarov House, Vaalborg; Eskerj Castle; Farakarov Mansion, Kotenhavn; Green Palace, Blue Lake '''Estates: '''Vaalborg, Hopesholm Vinyards, Brnon River Valley, Hálback, Hackerslev Oxymel: The Oxymel family was originally Irish, from the village of Carraghean, near Waterford. In 1492, Patrick Oxymel accompanied Christopher Columbus on his historic voyage of discovery. In mid Atlantic, Patrick Oxymel was in the ship’s gig, greasing the rudder pintles of the Santa Maria when he became separated from the ship. The gig came ashore on Vinohrady Island. Patrick was tall, handsome and had a magnificent head of red hair and he caught the attention of Maria Stakkatz, the only daughter of the local landowner. On Maria’s father’s death, Patrick inherited his lands and the Oxymel family became major landowners through judicious marriage and feuding. In 1874 the two sons of Apparel Oxymel, Pardorel and Imbrobel divided the estate of their father. Imbrobel took the land holdings at Fjerbrno on Vinohrady Island and Pardorel, the lands near Abrnos. From Imbrobel are descended the Lords of Fjerbrno while Pardorel assumed the patronymic Carraghean Apparel 1799-1874 Imbrobel 1820-1880-----------------I------------------Pardorel 1822-1900 I I Pardorel 1856-1914 I I . Pectorel 1880-1941 I I . Imbrobel 1900-1966 | I Trahair 1930-2004 I I Pardorel 1958-2040 I I Pectorel 1995-2048 (Assassinated) His widow: Lady Amaranth Oxymel of Carraghean, Lord Mayor of Brnontoft and Regent of Central Brno. Lady Amaranth Georgina Paragon Beaufleur (née Ficzcz), born Abrnos Castle 1st May 2010, 2nd daughter of Sir Paragon Ficzcz and Lady Purpurea Ficzcz (née Tekel); married 14th February 2029 Lord Pectorel Oxymel of Carraghean d. 2047, only son of the late Lord Isigorel Oxymel and the late Lady Briania Oxymel (née Fastich); Titles (in order of bestowal): Lady of the Diamonds (2029); Lady of Carraghean (2047); Lord Mayor of Brnontoft (2047); Regent of Central Brno (2048); Protector of Brno (2048) Estates: Carraghean (Vinohrady), Abrnos, Brnontoft, Esbridge Island (North Brno) Residences: Abrnos Castle, Brnontoft Mansion House, Carraghean Castle Children: Patrick Pectorel William b. 12th March 2030; Letitia Paragon Beaufleur b. 6th April 2035; Isigorel Charles Pectorel b. 23rd March 2037. Regev: Younger than some of the other great noble families, the Regev's can trace their ancestry to the 14th Century, just after the Hartlóva's took the throne. However, they were only minor nobility through to the 18th Century, when they managed to make a fortune during the industrialisation of Brno, establishing themselves amongst the higher families. This means a lot of the land they own is urban and industrial land, rather than the large country estates of some of the other nobles. The Regev's also have a long history of outstanding military careers. The Regev crest is two roses crossed on a green background. '''Current head of the family: Major General Lord James Michael Regev Hartlóva-Dunn: Emerged as a seperate family following the marraige of Antony Dunn and Margret Hartlóva in the 17th century. Always minor nobility, the vain Antony chose to name his children using both family names of the parents, thus creating a new family. The family has grown from there, increasing their wealth and power through the centuries, assisted by inheritances from both Hartlóva's and Dunns. Current head of the family: '''Lord Hubridas Hartlóva-Dunn Hollst: First appear in written records in the 13th Century, although claim ancestry back to Denmark in the 10th, this is unconfirmed. Always highly influential, and rich. The elder branch of the family is no longer the dominant part, after a series of bad investments in the 19th Century saw them lose a lot, although they remain official heads of the family. Crest is a muscular arm gripping a hammer. '''Current head of the family: '''Marcus James Hollst, Duke of Skargen. '''Other notable members: '''Lady Hortensia Edith Hollst (junior branch) '''Family Home: Holle House, Holstbrno Greenman: (of the Blood Royal) Can trace their ancestry back to the Irish immigrants of the 16th Century, they are the only noble family to be able to do so. However, they came to prominence only after Herne Greenman married Jessica Hartlova and the family was granted the estates in Vrna. A family now in decline, a lot of branches have died out, and only a few can claim to be true Greenmans. Their crest is a shamrock. Current head of the family: '''Sir Henry Thomas Greenman, Viscount of Vrna '''Other notable members: '''Dame Edna Greenman (aunt) Philipson: This ancient family is now reduced very much in size, status and influence. Following the Hartlova Dynasty's collapse, the Philipsons, hereditary Lord Mayors of Brnontoft, attempted to form a breakaway country. This was not successful. They lost the Lord Mayoralty and most of their estates. Current Head: Paul Philipson Residence: Philipson Street, Brnontoft Estates: Forest of Pilipon, Koten Valley Faw: Traces its lineage to the 11th Century. Generally regarded to have had its peak in the late 15th century, struggling to compete with up-and-coming younger families through, and failing to modernise during the industrial revolution, have since declined. Minor Families Bleak: (of the Blood Royal) A small young family that traces itself back to the 18th Century. Its rise is associated with the fact that a certain Gladys Bleak became the mistress of the King of Brno and her brother Afferbeck Bleak, married a royal princess. Money is primarily invested in business ventures, rather than land ownership, although they do own some forestry land in the Farr Valley, in the north of Brno. '''Current head of the family: '''Sir Christopher Bleak. Gorbavech: Once quite a major family, they fell from favour in the 17th Century, losing a lot of their lands. They can trace their heritage back to the 12th Century in Brno. The Gorbavech family will always be remembered for Harsa, revolutionary in the 21st Century. '''Current head of the family: '''Lord Wilhelm Gorbavech IV of Hackerslev '''Other notable members: '''Harsa Gorbavech, Sir Garad Gorbavech (Harsa's father), Lord Wilhelm Gorbavech III (Lord Wilhelm IV and Garad's father) Welsley: Another family that traces its ancestry back to the Irish immigrants of the 16th Century, they made a lot of their money during the 18th Century, when they managed to grow into a large prosperous family. '''Current head of the family: '''Sir John Welsley Farraway: This family is relatively new in terms of appearance. They only became nobility in the early 20th century, when they were granted estates on Saviour Island for saving the life of Queen Maria II the Beautiful from an assasination attempt in 1902. '''Current head of the family: '''Lord Frederick Farraway of Saviour (Royal Steward, Baron of Blue Lake) '''Residence: '''Saviour Palace '''Estates: '''Saviour Island Dunn: The Dunn's are Saxon nobles who predate the later Viking settlements. They arrived in the 7th Century. They were important among the small scattered Saxon settlements before the Viking settlers started arriving a century later. Survived as nobles through the following battles by supporting the Malleson's rise to the throne of the South Brno Kingdom. They became their most important allies, but have steadily lost power, influence and wealth since the unification of Brno. Crassus: Always a small poor family, the Crassus family is first mentioned in the 15th Century, as rebels to the crown. They have since been reconciled with the Hartlóva's. It is only in the 20-21st Century's that the moderate wealth has started to increase, with some extremely successful business ventures, most recently, Brno General Metals ltd. '''Current head of the family: '''Sir Gauis Crassus Vine: '''Current Head of Family: '''Nicolas Vine '''Other notable members: '''Samuel Vine m. Maria Vine (née Farakarov), Gregory Samuel Vine (son) Seisme: '''Other notable members: '''Vice-President Gerald Gregg (Viscount of Hikast) '''Estates: '''Hikast Ficzcz: Sir Paragon Ficzcz of Abrnos is the current head of the family. He is the father of Lady Amaranth Oxymel of Carraghean and his son Parallel is a highly regarded High Court Judge. The family estates surround the town of Abrnos and the family residence is Abrnos Castle, noted for its views over the river. Janglig-Julirry: Izabela Janglig-Julirry and her brother Celestino Janglig-Julirry, together with his wife Brunhilde (formerly Brunhilde Von Valhalla) are the sole remaining members of the family. Their estates, mainly forest, have been dedicated as sanctuaries for endangered species of plant and animal. Knutson: Pieterson: Phine: Joined the ranks of the nobility in 2049, with King Wilhelm II promotion of Braidly to Duke of Brnontoft. '''Current head of the family: Braidly Phine (Duke of Brnontoft) Other Prominent Families Sir David Broczicz of Ztraer Sir Embro Derry of Nahash Sir Mene Tekel of Ztrekret Sir Peter Philipson and Lord Paul Philipson Sir Nicholas Patrovich Sir Gordo Gorbavech of Eskerj. Extinct Families Hartlóva: (of the Blood Royal) The Hartlóva dynasty ruled Brno as the Royal Family from 14th Century through to 2031. The family then all but died out, with only sub-branches surviving, but no clear head of the family. The first records of the Hartlóva's in Brno is in the 12th Century. No record can be found in Denmark of the family, so it appears they only emerged in Brno. The Hartlóva estates are the largest in Brno, although they are now being held under stewardship. The symbol of the Hartlóva's is a rose. Hjortshoej: Danish nobles whose family heritage can be traced back to the 6th Century. Among the very first immigrants to arrive in Brno after falling foul of the Danish royal family in the 10th Century. They established themselves as the royal family of North Brno prior to the uniting of the country under a single ruler. The family died out King Anders VII the Unwed died without children, aged 35. Some noble families claim to be related to the Hjortshoej dynasty, but most claims are unsubstantiated, or possibly even invented to boost their own families prestige. Malleson: Arrived at the same time as the Hjortshoej family, after also disagreeing with the Danish royal family. Upon arrival at Brno, the two families intially lived together, but refusing to accept the Hjortshoej's as Kings, the Malleson's moved south, and eventually became the monarchs of the scattered settlements of Southern Brno. The family was defeated in battle in 1371. The male survivors either fled to Arvernia, and then to Anicka, committed suicide, or were executed by the victorious Hartlóva's. The females who did not flee, were married into poverty, so destroying the family as nobles of Brno. Category:Characters of Aels Category:Continent of Aels